On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, text content, and so on (which may be collectively referred to as “media items” or “content items”). Such viewable and shareable media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers, network-connected televisions) to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).